Union of Intergalactic Species
The Union of Intergalactic Species (UIS) was created by the Frontier Empire in Earth year 1937 as a result of other species of the universe wishing to join the Frontier Empire with a sense of friendship and alliance. Foundation of the UIS The UIS' founding was created in the Earth year of 1937, with its purpose of being the military, trade and support of the ever growing Frontier Empire. Usually have reserves stationed in many bases occupied by the Frontier, with UIS permission to use these locations, the UIS would create and test weapons, vehicles and machines for their allies to give a better push in wars and colonisation. Examples of such devices would be the robotic-suit known as the Sabretooth Mark I which was a heavy combat suit used for taking on bigger opponents in combat, with a prime example of its use being in the Oceania Campaign of the One Week War that occurred on Earth, however the mark variant at that time was Mark III with improvements to the materials, power-usage, protection and flexibility. UIS Weapons, Vehicles and Machines As stated above, the UIS was more of a resource/device building organisation, with only a security/defence force being present in case of an attack, or if more troops were needed on the field. Weapons created by the UIS include the Phase 1 Laser-Rifle, Phase 1B Laser-Rifle and the Prototype Fully-Automatic Plasma Rifle. Vehicles include: Rhino Tank, Orbital Drop Pods (ODPs), Mongrel APC and Light Armoured Attack Vehicle (LAAV). Moving onto machines/suits the Sabretooth's were similar to that of the Titans in the game Titanfall, but were only used if needed to be. During the War, Sabretooth's were held as reserves until the Oceania Campaign caused mass casualties that deployment was needed. Once the Revolution rolled around in 2049, the Sabretooth's had now reached Mark VI - Mark VII, these suits were capable of knocking down skyscrapers with a single punch, and were put as a caution by the Human Resistance. The War During the One Week War, which proved to show another race was capable of fighting the Frontier and UIS. The organisation itself came under threat as requirements for new equipment was needed, and UIS Defence and Security Force (UISDSF) was called upon for action, limiting the amount of defence personnel in Moon Alpha I. However, products were able to reach the requirements of the Frontier Empire and saw very effective use in Oceania and the final hours of the War. Human Revolution and Resistance The second 2049 rolled around, and the Revolution kicked off between the Human Resistance and Frontier Army, the UIS deployed soldiers with "Earth Suits" which were specially enhanced suits that could withstand things such as fire, cold, heat and more dangerous things that the Human Resistance would use against them. However, the UIS' fate might have came after a group of Human Resistance fighters managed to take control of a Frontier weapons asylum and fired three Prototype Space Missiles (PSM) at Moon Alpha I, destroying most, if not all of said base in the late months of the Revolution.